This invention relates to cooking utensils, and more particularly to a baster for aspirating liquids from a roasting pan and then pouring them over the roasting food. It is often desirable to distribute liquids over the cooking foods. This is especially useful when a large piece of meat or turkey is being roasted in an oven. It is common practice to employ a baster to aspirate some of the juices accumulating in the roasting pan and pour them over the meat at intervals during the cooking process. A large tube with a narrow tip at a first end is used for this process. Suction is created by a rubber bulb at the second end. When this is done during the roasting process, the pan must be moved out of the oven enough so that the narrow tip can reach the liquid in the pan while the bulb is elevated. This reduces the cooking temperature an unpredictable amount, and slows the cooking.